Intelligent home is a connection of things based on the Internet. With the IoT (Internet of Things) technology, the intelligent home connects various devices in a house, such as an air conditioner, audiovisual equipment, a lighting system, a curtain controller, a security system, a digital theater system, a video server, a video archival system, and network appliances. Therefore, the intelligent home may provide various functions and means, such as household appliance control, lighting control, telephone remote control, indoor and outdoor remote control, burglar alarm, environment monitoring, heating and ventilation control, infrared transponding, and programmable timing control. The intelligent home not only provides a traditional residential function, but also integrates advantages of architecture, network communication, information appliances, and equipment automation, so as to provide a comprehensive information interaction.
A compressor is a key component of a device such as an air conditioner used in the intelligent home. The working status of the compressor may directly affect the useful life and the working quality of the device that uses the compressor.